


Последний день

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Нора и Уильям снова встретились в будущем.





	Последний день

У них оставался последний день в две тысячи сороковых. Нора считала довольно ироничным, что этот день — Рождество.  
Она стояла, подняв лицо к небу, с которого сыпался мелкий снег, и ждала, чтобы хоть одна опустилась на нос или щеку, или лоб. Но они словно специально облетали ее стороной.  
— Помнишь наше первое Рождество? — спросила Нора. — Когда отец познакомил нас.  
Ей не надо было поворачиваться к Уильяму, чтобы знать, что на его лице сейчас слегка смущенное выражение.  
— Честно, едва помню само знакомство, — сказал он, — только то, как Оливер с друзьями пришли меня вытаскивать.  
Нора ничего не ответила. Год назад, вернувшись в «свое» время, сама не уверенная, зачем, бродила по руинам Стар-Сити. И среди обломков отыскала светловолосую девушку. Возможно, из-за слов Рэя о том, что стоит попытаться стать лучше, возможно, из-за самопожертвования отца, возможно, из-за чувства противоречия или настроения… но Нора бросилась ей помогать. И, уже вытащив из-под завалов, она задумалась, стоит ли пытаться исцелить ее раны магией.  
Нора задумалась и не заметила, как к ней и спасенной подбежали парень и вторая девушка: в маске и костюме, который явно подражал Черной Канарейке прошлого.  
— Я видел, как ты сдвинула обломки, ты — мета? — спросил парень, и Нора узнала его в тот же миг.  
— Я — колдунья, Уильям, — сказала она.  
К чести Уильяма, тот не испугался и вообще не подал вида, что удивлен.  
— Ты умеешь исцелять? — спросил он.  
— Никогда не пробовала.  
— Попробуй, пожалуйста.  
Она спасла раненую. Блэкстар. Так она себя называла. Ее настоящее имя Нора узнала намного позже. Ей некуда было идти, потому она осталась с ней, с Зои Рамирез и, конечно, с Уильямом Клейтоном.  
Про эту иронию она сказала ему. Как и о том, что их отцы были врагами и отец Уильяма убил ее отца.  
— Оливер убил многих людей, — ответил Уильям. — Это в конце концов и привело к паршивым последствиям для него и всего города.  
— Думаю, моего отца как раз стоило убить, — сказала Нора, вспоминая, что сделал ее отец после воскрешения и в чем она ему помогала.  
— Возможно, но он принял это решение, не задумываясь. И не просчитав последствий.  
Уильям не был похож на отца. Это Нора успела понять за прошедший с того дня год.  
Уильям хотел помочь людям. Изменить время. Спасти людей, которые были ему дороги. И она собиралась поддержать его.  
— Когда мы вернемся в две тысячи восемнадцатый, я сотру память о прошедшем годе, — сказал Уильям. — Словно сразу, получив Камень Времени, ты решила никуда не перемещаться, а осталась там же.  
— Я помню, — ответила Нора, все же поворачиваясь к нему. — Значит, я забуду тебя?  
Уильям улыбнулся через силу.  
— Если нам суждено быть вместе, то мы все равно отыщем друг друга, даже если оба забудем.  
— Звучит не очень, — сказала Нора. — «Ты мне очень дорога» было бы лучше.  
— Ты — единственная девушка, к которой я чувствовал что-то подобное, — произнес Уильям.  
— Потому что остальные были парнями?  
Он снова улыбнулся, теперь искренне.  
— Ты — половина моей души, Нора Дарк, и это никогда не изменится.  
«Твоя темная половина», — подумала Нора, а вслух сказала:  
— А ты — мой свет. И мы увидимся снова, когда память вернется ко мне и твой план сработает.  
— Да, мы изменим время вместе, — ответил Уильям.  
И это звучало как самое лучшее обещание в ее жизни.


End file.
